


Tavros Nitram/Equius Zahhak Socks

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Dear wonderful anons, I ask you do click this pairing/plot device generator and write the first thing it says (unless, of course, it's not a work-safe prompt) <a href="http://asbestosnow.bravehost.com/homestuck.html">http://asbestosnow.bravehost.com/homestuck.html</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros Nitram/Equius Zahhak Socks

Tavros Nitram / Equius Zahhak  
Socks  
oh look another prompt I feel like doing  
\-----

"Uhh, Equius, I have a, um, problem, with these, uhh, legs." Tavros Nitram slowly dragged/walked towards his limb benefactor, the metal clanks frustrating most of the others in the room. Equius Zahhak looked at the brown-blood with slight interest.

"A problem? With my invention?" He gave Tavros a slightly upwards glance. The two trolls stared at each other for a moment, then Tavros shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"I can't...Uhm...Put on my socks right."

"..."

"...It's kinda, a, uhh, big deal to me."

"..."

"So...Could you like, um, make the metal foot smaller or uh, something?"

"...Alright."  
\---  
Yay drabbl-y nonsense


End file.
